It is known to transport tools or the like in suitcases of the above type. However, the problem of such suitcases is that sometimes the user forgets to lock the lid and thus prevent it from opening. The consequence is often that the lid opens and the contents fall out when the suitcase is lifted in the handle.
CH 683585 A5 discloses a suitcase, which includes a box-formed bottom with a corresponding lid and a flip-up handle on the side of the bottom. The flip-up handle forms part of a lock. When the handle is flipped-up, the lid is locked to the bottom thus avoiding that the contents fall out of the suitcase.